


I Feel Brand New

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Clary's surprised to find Aline approaching her with more than the usual social formalities...





	I Feel Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 10: Party. (in which we just blindly accept that Clary isn't back with Jace for the sake of fluff plot)

Clary doesn’t feel much like celebrating, but the party is in her honor and so she has to at least make an appearance. It’s a slightly awkward ‘welcome back, thanks for sacrificing your memories and entire life to save us a year ago’ sort of party, the kind where there are friends who are  _ actually _ glad for her return, and those there out of social obligation for her ‘ _ services _ ’ to the Shadow World. 

It takes her a little while to ease into the night, but once she does it ends up not being so bad.

She knows better than to think  _ everyone _ here likes her, but after the first few drinks she manages to surround herself entirely with safe friends. 

...until Aline approaches while she’s grabbing another drink. 

“Clary,” Aline greets. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Clary says, catching a few curious gazes landing their way. She doesn’t blame them - the last time Clary was alone with Aline she nearly beat her face into a bloody pulp. Not that Aline didn’t deserve it at least a little, but when Aline opens her mouth to speak Clary fully expects some forced, half-hearted ‘welcome back’ full of underlying resentment. What actually comes out of Aline’s mouth is: 

“I wanted to say sorry, about before. It was… unfair of me to judge you based on Jonathan. Or Valentine.” 

Now  _ that _ Clary isn’t expecting to hear. 

“And I’m sorry I pretty much wished for your death during the whole bond thing with your brother.” 

“That statement alone means I shouldn’t be judging you based on your family,” Clary admits, thinking that the Aline apologizing to her now is a far cry from the Consul Clary imagined her being a miniature version of ever since their first encounter. “So let’s just call it even.” 

“Yeah?” Aline says, surprised but grateful. Clary can see the uncertainty fade from her anxious stance, watching her lean back a bit and grab a drink of her own. “Okay. Good.” Clary expects her to walk away then, slate cleared, but Aline continues. “You know, I’ve heard some pretty amazing stories about you since then…” 

The rest of the night passes in a blur. They talk, they dance, they talk some more, they drink, and talk even more. Clary and Aline barely part for the rest of the night, and Clary has to admit that she feels a growing fondness start to overtake the cautious admiration she felt before. The more she gets to know Aline the more Clary comes to learn that she isn’t all blade skills and rule enforcement - Aline’s allergic to dogs but loves them anyway, and she studied calligraphy to the point of making Clary immediately envious when she demonstrates with a bit of flourish on some paper with her stele. 

Everyone who hasn't met her assumes they know her based on her family and reputation, and Clary's used to it by now. And everyone who does know her expects the Clary from a year ago, but she's different now, and it's difficult to reconcile those versions of herself around her friends, and even Luke.   
  
Except Clary doesn't have to do any of that around Aline. Aline is taking the time to get to know _her, right now_, putting aside her previous assumptions and without much experience with the Clary from a year ago to compare her to now. Spending this time with Aline is something brand new, and Clary loves every second of it. 

By the end of the night as the last song winds down Clary dares to pull Aline in from a spin a bit closer than before. Their eyes meet, and there’s a heavy pause between them which is almost immediately ruined by Izzy and Jace shouting from across the room that they have to head back now. 

“You should get going,” Aline says, clearing her throat and taking a step back. 

Clary sighs. “I should…” Clary starts, before looking up at Aline suddenly hopeful as she adds: “...and you should come with me.” 

“To the Institute?” 

“Yeah. I have my art supplies there, and you _did_ promise to show me those brushstrokes,” Clary points out. “Plus, there are plenty of spare rooms. Not that I’d mind sharing my own, if you want?” Clary wants to make it perfectly clear what she’s offering, but still give Aline plenty of room to bail if Clary’s been reading her all wrong tonight. 

Aline hesitates a few seconds before finally nodding with a small smile. “Okay,” Aline agrees, her hand finding Clary’s between the two of them as they walk towards the portal the others have waiting. 

The night suddenly feels a lot more celebratory. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
